


Pie (with Dean Winchester)

by gAdgEt920



Series: Sex and Desserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pie, Witch!Reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delicious Pie ends up into mayhem....</p><p>A very sexy mayhem..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos :)

"Yes" you mumbled, putting the last bits of the magic potion on the apple pie you're baking "Revenge is always best served sweet!" You praised into the empty kitchen in the bunker. 

 

You just recently broke up with your stupid boyfriend, he said that you were way out of his league, but unfortunately for him you were a Witch, and you had a plan to get back to him.

 

Finishing the spell, you put the pie on the fridge, putting a note in case the boys come, you taped a note saying 'Cursed pie! Don't touch or you will die!' In lovely cursive letters with a smiley on the side, feeling satisfied with your warning, you went to the shower to clean off the bits of your work in hand.

 

Dean wandered around the kitchen, Sam was recently working on a case alone and now the eldest Winchester left with a bad case of midnight hunter hunger issues, he went near the fridge, opening it to find a beautiful sight of apple pie inside, he looked at the tiny note attached to it

"I'd rather have you... Cursed or not..." He says

taking the pie and ripping the note away, he grabbed a fork and dug into the delicious pie.

 

Few minutes later you got off the shower, a plaid green towel wrapped around you. You made your way to the kitchen to see if your cursed pie is still intact, but when you arrived, you saw Dean munching half way into the apple flavored treat

 

"Oh my God! Dean! You idiotic bastard! That's my pie!" You called out, he looked up, his eyes widened in terror "Y/N! Oh Shit! I'm sorry!"

 

"You freaking ignored the note! That pie is freaking cursed!" You said, he almost choked, tossing the remainder of it in the table "What the hell! Why'd you curse an innocent pie?!" He asked, you took the remains of the pie and tossed in it the trash

 

"That was for my ex you moron! I put a spell to increase his hormonal urges resulting to an inexplicable urge to fuck the first thing he sees!" You explained, Dean didn't move, feeling his cock harden from the curse "H-how d-d-do you cure it?" He asked, looking down to his tenting boner, you averted your gaze to his crotch

 

"Well Mr Pig! The only cure for that is... Is..." 

 

"Is what?!"

 

"Drinking my breast milk!!!" You exclaimed, blushing at the elder Winchester's reaction, he felt the now impending effect of the pie, walking in two strides and grabbing your shoulders, pulling you to a deep rough kiss, he pushed you against the wall, pinning your wrist above your head. He groaned, biting down on your lower lip, his free hand wandered over your breast, his big hand cupping one of your boobs, massaging it underneath the plaid towel, you moaned at his touch, releasing his grip on your hand, you felt the heat radiating off your body, feeling your arousal pool in between your thighs.

 

With a flick of your wrists, you pushed away Dean, pinning him on the counter "Y/N!" He groaned, gripping the edges of the counter with all his might.

 

"First off I am utterly pissed that you ate my pie! And as much as I wanted to let you suffer the consequences, you are still my friend, so sit your ass down and I'll help you get through this!" You said, he was shaking and sweating, the curse already taking effect, you untucked the towel off your chest, letting the plush fabric fall into the wooden floor, Dean eyed you like a predator and its prey "I'm gonna break my hold on you if you promise to be gentle..." You said, wrapping your arms around his neck, you felt the heat radiate off his body, he nodded in agreement, his eyes pleading for you to touch him.

 

With a flick of your wrists, Dean's hands move freely from your body, one hand cupping your butt while the other gripped your still wet hair. He followed your order and became gentler with his touch yet he still has that tight grip on you, he placed his lips on yours, his tongue begging for your consent, in which you gave in afterwards, he lifted you with ease, wrapping your legs in his waist, grounding on his rock hard erection, he effortlessly carried you to his room, his lips never leaving yours.

 

He opened the door to his room and he frantically threw you on his bed, not bothering to strip, he quickly unbuttoned his jeans and released his hardened member. Holding the power, you pulled Dean, flipping him over so you sat on top, the look on his eyes filled in with hunger "What do you want Dean Winchester?... Tell me..." You asked. He groaned, reaching out to caress your breasts, but once again stopped by your power

 

"Tell me!"

 

"Oh Y/N I want you so bad right now! It's not about the goddamn pie anymore! I want you to ride me Y/N, I want your pussy grounding on my dick, I wanna hold those gorgeous breasts, I want you Y/F/N! so please fuck me!!!" 

 

You smirked, standing on your knees as you lined his cock into your entrance, teasing him as you penetrated yourself with his tip, Dean's vocabulary reduced into very dirty language, finally giving in as you pushed your hips down and grinding into his cock, he moaned as he filled you in, waiting a moment to let yourself get used to him, one hand gripped into his thigh as you pulled your hips up, and slowly pushing it down, grinding into the delicious friction. Your free hand cupping your breast as you simulated the milk that nestles in your boobs, you released Dean to your hold, his hands wandered on your hips as he sets up the pace, slamming you into him on a very rough pace, feeling the waves of pleasure coiling in your stomach, he sat up, wrapping his arms on your back, he twitched inside you, feeling his climax coming, you gripped his head, your nails dug onto his scalp, moving his head to your breast "Drink up..." You said...

 

He wrapped his lips around your nipple, his teeth gently biting down as your milk dripped from his mouth, you moaned as you felt your orgasm flow onto you, Dean filling you with his seed afterwards, you breathed heavily feeling Dean's mouth pressed onto your hardened nipples, alternating onto each, drinking your milk.

 

"Mmmh... I didn't know witch's breast milk tasted this good!" He says going back to your breasts, as you felt your spell wear off him, you stood up, looking around until you found your towel that was miraculously dragged into his room, you covered yourself, looking in to the eldest Winchester, his clothes disheveled, his lips white from all the milk he drank from you, you blushed Walking out to his room, he gingerly followed you, grabbing your wrist, he spun you and pecked your lips "I hope this will be a lesson for you and your constant urges!" You said, he smiled "Well as long as the cure is getting to taste that delicious milk of yours then I'll eat every single cursed pie you make. Besides..." He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him "That was one of the best pies I have tasted"

 

You crashed your lips against his, grabbing his shirt, you pulled him towards the bathroom, knowing all to well the after effect of the spell...


	2. Nutella {with specialized whiskey} (With Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey, Viagra, and a dash of Nutella is a deadly combination in the likes of Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the one who requested this I really thank you (sorry I forgot your name)

You were packing your stuff, preparing for a hunt with Dean, Sam was sitting this one out seeing that he got hurt on the hunt, but apparently he had other ideas for you two...

 

"Hey Y/N, can you give this to Dean?" Sam asked, handing you a flask. You cocked a brow, knowing something is wrong. 

 

"Okay, what's going on" you said, eyeing the younger Winchester, Sam shrugged, giving in to your response.

 

"Okay, you got me, I spiked his whiskey with Viagra." he says, an evil grin spreading his lips.

 

"Why?" you asked

 

"Revenge, he ate MY last slice of pie..." Sam says leaning over your bedroom door.

 

You rolled your eyes "Fine.." you said. grabbing the flask in his hands, just as you were about to put it in your bag, Dean came walking in.

 

"Hey Y/N, have you found.. Oh you have it!" he says, walking in to grab his flask, he kept it in his FBI suit "So, you ready?" he asked, you nodded eagerly and walked out of the room with him tailing behind. He says a few reminders to his little brother before he followed you outside the bunker, you gave Sam a quick hug and left.

 

Inside the Impala, Dean drove, humming into the sweet rhythm of Led Zeppelin, while you sat shotgun, fumbling with your bag. Dean casually took a sip from his whiskey, and afterwards shifted to his seat, you noticed this, seeing the tenting bulge forming in his uncomfortable slacks.

 

"You alright Dean?" you asked, finding that jar of Nutella inside your bag, he looked over to you, his eyes stopping momentarily at your chest "Y-Yeah... just feeling a little- hot" he says darting his eyes back to the road.

 

'The poor thing' you thought, but it was pure comedy gold seeing him like that, so adding up to Sam's little prank, you decided to tease him a little, you opened up the jar and scraped a decent amount of chocolate into your fingers, you licked it off, humming little moans and sighs in Dean's wake. He in return, started to grunt and shift in his seat, his erection fully noticeable by the hour.

 

You continued your constant teasing when suddenly he immediately stopped on the side of the road...

 

"Y/N... would you please stop that..." Dean says, his voice low and very demanding, you decided to play a part.

 

"What? I'm only eating..." you said innocently, Dean bit his lips, groaning, you rolled your eyes, looking over to him, seeing his suffering.

 

"Okay, it was Sam.." You admitted, he looked over to you "What?"

 

"Sam said he put Viagra on your drink, cause you ate HIS last slice of pie..." you said, giving him a gentle pat on his thigh.

 

"I'm gonna kill him..." Dean said, running a hand on his hair.

 

"Yeah sure, but for now-" You climbed on his lap, straddling him "We take care of that" you said, pointing at his erection

 

Dean was about to protest but you silenced it with a kiss, he started to remove his jacket and you lose your blazer too, unbuttoning a few buttons to his satisfaction. He then reached out and unclasped your bra on the front and he started to devour ypur breasts, nipping every skin in his wake.

 

You then moved your hands to his trousers, unzipping it and moving away his boxers and briefs to release his dick, Dean sighed, moving back to look at you.

 

"Beautiful..." He says, you smiled and moved away your panties, knowing all too well that your birth control was enough. You grab hold of him as you pressed yourself on his tip, slowly pushing yourself down, earning a delicious moan from both of you.

 

"Fucking hell, Y/N!" Dean exclaimed

 

"Easy there Dean. We are only getting started" you said, straightening yourself up and moving yourself up and down to a rough pace.

 

You wrapped your arms to his neck and he buried his face on your breasts while he grab hold of your waist keeping your pace.

 

You weren't sure how long but you felt your orgasm coming and you felt his pace getting sloppier by the minute.

 

"Dean... Oh fuck Dean! I'm so close!" You said.

 

"Me too babe..." He says.

 

And then you both came, moaning, he sucked down a hickey on your neck. You stayed in your position for a few moments...

 

"You okay now Dean?" You asked

 

"Yeah, thanks Y/N"

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, you and Dean returned, Sam came in and talked to you.

 

"So how was the prank, did it go well?" He whispered.

 

You smiled "It went very VERY well Sam..." You said walking past him, Dean winked at you, slapping your rear as you went to your room to rest.

 

Dean smiled at Sam "Thank you Sam.. Thank you..." He says and walked in his room, leaving a confused moose behind

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me an E-mail or comment your requests!!!


End file.
